


Roses and Rings

by larrygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, M/M, Top Louis, Uni student Harry, football louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrygirl/pseuds/larrygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is sick and Louis wants to take care of him but harry wants him to go to practice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses and Rings

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic so it could suck

It was 12 in the afternoon when Harry woke up from his nap.Louis had left to football practice where he plays for Doncaster. Harry is a uni student that studies Law, he’s in his third year. He decided not to go today because he wasn’t feeling well but didn’t let his lovely boyfriend take care of him  
"Sweetheart I can call my coach and tell him I don’t feel well , let me take care of you" Louis was standing at the foot of their bed with a white fluffy towel around his waist his arms crossed  
"No Lou you need to practice your team needs you I’m ok its not like I can’t walk" Harry tried to get up but got a little dizzy.Louis ran to his so he wouldn’t fall.  
"Yes you’re good I can see that" Louis helps Harry sit on the bed so he can lay down. He was about to get in bed with Harry when  
"Lou please Ill take a nap but go to practice you have a match in a week" Harry rolled to where Louis was standing on the edge and made grabby hands at his boyfriend "Now give me a kiss love" Louis bend down so he could give him a loving kiss on his pink plump lips  
Louis should be home in 30min so harry decides he should take a shower. Harry walked to the bathroom and takes his boxers off because its the only thing he sleeps with and his beautiful boyfriend Louis. He gets in the hot shower to relieve his tired muscles. He takes his shower puff and pours a small amount of body wash onto it and starts scrubbing his lightly tanned arms to his long toned torso to his soft dick to his freshly shaved long legs. He gets under the shower spray and starts washing his long curly hair then washes the soap off his body  
As he’s about to open the bathroom door he hears ruffling in his room  
"Its 12:45 Louis doesn’t get here until 1" he whispers. So he slowly opens the door to reveal a sweaty Louis in his soccer kit he looked so hot he could feel his cock start to harden under his towel which is wrapped around his waist.  
Harry walks out quietly out of the bathroom and gasps when he sees the sight infront of him.  
"L-Louis did you do this" Louis smiles up at harry "Yeah I mean I was going to give you the roses but I wanted to make it more romantic" Louis gives him a shy smile  
Harry is about to run to him and jump to his arms when “Come here I want you to read what our bed says Love” Louis lifts his left arm so harry can take it. When Harry takes Louis and tilts his head to the side so he can read his eyes start to water  
"L-Lou A-are you…Y-yes YES! i want to marry you!" Harry jumps to Louis and wraps his legs around his waist "I love you Lou" Harry says with tears running down his face "Don’t cry Love I love you too" Louis attaches his lips to Harrys their lips moving slowly but passionately. Louis runs his hands down Harry’s back and takes off his towel  
"You dont need this" harry giggles and moves his lips to Louis neck and starts sucking and biting "mine" he whispers onto his neck "yours" Louis whispers. Louis gently lays harry down on their bed he feels his dick get harder at the sight of a naked and hard harry. He quickly takes off his kit and straddled Harry kissing his collarbone down to his hips leaving a mark  
"Can I suck your cock Love?" Louis gives light kisses to each of harrys thighs  
"Y-yeah" Harry whimpers  
"Youre so beautiful" Louis gives the head a kiss and takes harrys dick in his mouth sucking at the head. Louis starts taking him deeper loving how his mouth is full of Harry "mmm" Louis moans on Harry cock  
"F-Fuck Lou Love your mouth" Louis takes him deeper and hes deepthroating Harry  
"S-shit Lou I-I’m…" Louis bobs his head up and down loving harrys moans and the sounds he makes  
"Oh F-fuck I-I’m going" Harry moans loudly. Louis pulls off and kisses harrys thighs "Love your thighs" he kisses Harry’s stomach "Love your stomach" he kisses his left arm "Love" his right arm " your arms that hug me and cuddle me at night" Louis sucks on harrys fingers and pulls off "Love your long fingers" he kisses his cheeks his eyes the corners of his mouth" Love your lips your green eyes" then he kisses his lips " I Love You Harry you’re so beautiful" Tears are running down harrys face but Louis kisses them  
"I Love you Louis I want you please" Harrys heart is beating fast. He loves Louis so much "Ok Love" Louis reaches for the lube next to their bed and opens the cap. He pours some on three fingers and throws the bottle next to him. He spreads Harrys cheeks and rubs his finger on his rim teasing him. Loving Harrys whimpers "L-Louis please" Louis pushes his finger in Harrys tight hole moaning at how tight harry is"Y-your so tight" Harry gasps when he feels Louis finger. Louis pulls out and in "Are You ok?" "Yeah M-more" Louis adds a second finger pulling them in and out a little faster. Louis kisses up to Harry’s dick kitten licking the head moaning at the taste. He adds a third finger and bobs his head as quickly as he’s fingering Harry.  
"F-Fuck Y-yes" Harry moans at how good it feels. He reaches for Louis cheeks and moans when he feels his dick going in and out of his mouth. "I’m g-going to.." and harry shoots his load down Louis throat. Louis happily swallows and pulls out but not his fingers.  
"Mmm You taste so fucking good babe" Harry sits up and pulls Louis in for a messy kiss tongues dancing moaning when he taste his cum  
"Fuck me Lou" he whispers to Louis "I want your thick cock in…" he doesn’t say more as Louis thrusts in stretching Harry tight hole. He wraps his legs around Louis waist.  
"O-oh Sh-shit" he groans loving the stretch. He reaches for Louis soft long hair and pulls on it. 

“F-fuck Lou feel so good” harry moans. Louis thrusts in and out loving how good harry feels around his cock  
I’m*thrust* so*thrust* happy*thrust* you*thrust* said*thrust* yes *thrust* Louis breathes loudly as he thrust. He kisses harry on his lips which are pink from how hard harry has bitten them. They kiss passionately Louis tongue dancing with Harry they moan at the feeling of their tongues. Harry runs his hands down Louis back and spreads his cheeks and pushed his finger in moaning at how hot he feels around his finger  
"F-fuck Yeah love y-your fingers Haz" Louis groans as he thrust faster and deeper and smirks when he hits something hard  
"S-Shit Y-eah Lou T-here H-harder" Harry is a moaning mess but adds a second finger and fingers Louis tight hole quickly. Louis is moaning at how good it feels to get fingered and fuck Harry’s tight hole.  
"I-I Love Y-you" Harry moans and pulls his fingers out. He wipes them on the sheets and grabs Louis face. Louis looks up to meet with Harrys green eyes as he groans and tells him "W-want to have a K-kids with you" Louis smiles and kisses him no tongue only lips moving  
"I’m going to cum" Louis pulls off harry lips and starts thrusting faster In and out. "Me too" Harry feels so hot and tight around him  
"Cum" Harry whispers to Louis "I Love You" Louis and Harry shout as they cum together. Louis pulls out and gets up from the bed. "Why are you leaving did you not like it" Harrys worried what if louis doesn’t want to marry him what if he lied to him.  
"I’m not leaving I’m just going to get something from my bag" Louis laughs and walks to his bag opening it to pull out the box with Harry’s ring. When he grabs it he he walks to Harry’s side and gets on his knee  
Harry watches him get on his knee and sits his eyes starting to water “Harry I love you and you make me so happy I know I didnt give you you’re ring when you said yes but I want to marry you and buy a house and have little harrys or little louis running around the house we can teach them how to play football like their dad so Will you marry me?  
"Yeess My Love" Harry wraps his arms around Louis and pulls him for a kiss. Louis smiles and takes the silver ring out the box. He takes Harry’s hand and puts it on his ring finger. "Its so beautiful Lou it has my name on it" "Yes but you’re more beautiful Love" Louis and Harry kissed. That night when Louis was sleeping and they were cuddling Harry couldn’t sleep He was so happy he has Louis and a ring on his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
